


79|职业素养

by FLAG_BOOM



Category: 79 - Fandom, 瞎几把乱搞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLAG_BOOM/pseuds/FLAG_BOOM





	79|职业素养

是我先对他放松警惕心。

谁说杀手不能站在明处，他偏偏明目张胆地把枪口抵在我的太阳穴，力道大到冰冷金属几乎要嵌进我的头骨妄图直接碾碎我的大脑。我只好把脑袋向另一个方向偏了一偏减轻枪口给我带来的压力，右手虚拢左手拨弄套在小指上的银色戒指掩饰内心陡升的危机感。

你们老板没教过你狙击手不要那么嚣张吗?

对方对这种口头挑衅不甚在意，手里又使了劲往前推搡，我的脖子被逼到弯曲成一个极为难受的角度，一边的颈部肌肉被强行拉扯，甚至于让我产生了连血管也瞬间绷直的错觉。房间顶灯的亮度好像变得刺眼，我看不清楚视线范围内还剩下什么东西。

我开始分不清这是梦还是现实。

-

王子异隔着瞄准镜看到了他。

和照片上长得很像，像一颗成熟的蜜桃。比起照片上穿着卫衣戴着贝雷帽在机场商务舱候机厅睁着滴溜圆的眼睛小心翼翼挖冰淇淋的小孩模样，现在穿着西装举着酒杯穿梭在人群中自如样子的男人更具有吸引力一些。

也更有挑战性。

枪被收到了一旁的小提琴盒子里，倒不是为了掩人耳目，只是王子异觉得把枪放在小提琴盒子里更符合他对自己的定位——绅士杀手。提着小提琴走下天台，不久前被打昏的保安还躺在楼梯口。他用脚踢踢昏死过去的保安，丝毫没有清醒的迹象。这次怪他大意了，选了个自杀胜地，保安见多了衣着整齐满脸从容走上天台就一脚踩进虚空里的人，追着他就想劝说他换个地方：“先生，先生，拜托你了，老板说这个月要是再有一个人死在这栋楼上他就把这栋楼推了，先生你可怜可怜我吧，先生，诶，先生！”实在是被吵得不耐烦，王子异停下来转身看着已经伸出尔康手的保安，在保安还没反应过来的时候朝他的脖子就敲了下去。后果？不用考虑后果，反正也不会丢工作，这种在社会里挣扎着活下去的蝼蚁一定会抱着多一事不如少一事的心态吞下苦果的。

是蝼蚁罢了。

而他现在要去见他的天使，他的。

暗杀对象。

-

尤长靖举着酒杯的右手还没收回就被眼前穿着一身花衬衫的男人用左手握住了。

常用手被人握住的感觉实在是让人不快，更别说被握住了以后还被附赠了一下舔舐，从骨节处酥麻到指尖的危险感。男人抬眼对着他露出一个温柔的笑，好像一条眼镜蛇非要披上宠物蛇的衣服，又不肯收敛住自己的毒性。

酒杯应声落地：“先生！”

尤家大公子举着酒杯慢慢踱过来：“长靖没事吧，这是哥哥的朋友，来，boogie，长靖。”

被称作boogie的男人收回了握着尤长靖的手，插进裤兜，举着酒杯低了低杯口对尤长靖示意：“你好，王子异。”

尤长靖愣了一瞬，明白这是他的中文名，略微点点头，却一点都不能摆脱那种被人在暗中窥视的窒息感：“抱歉，失陪。”然后转身就向大厅门口走去。

尤家大少爷歪了歪头，与王子异碰了杯：“Have a good night.”接着迈着志得意满的脚步重新隐入人群中。

“Have a good night.”王子异低着头，大拇指摩挲着杯壁，轻声说。

-

王子异把枪顶在尤长靖腰上的时候还是感叹了一下，人像水蜜桃连触感都像水蜜桃一样柔嫩。

”先生，您这是为什么。”尤长靖背对着王子异站在洗手池前，从镜子里看这个男人还是笑眯眯地看着自己，再感受着枪口一路从腰际向下滑。

“奥地利格洛克17。”王子异一点一点向下滑，“你的哥哥没有告诉你吗，今晚你是我的了。”枪在股缝间停住了，王子异一抖手腕，就看到尤长靖露出了让他满意的惊慌表情。

“不不不先生，你不可以这样，怎，怎么可以在这种地方。”尤长靖握着拳头舔了舔嘴唇以每秒三百下的频率疯狂眨眼，企图摆脱有一股从尾椎骨钻上来的凉意。

“那，你想去哪呢，my angel。”王子异捏着尤长靖的下巴，盯着尤长靖的眼睛，给了他一个并不算温暖的轻吻，“My princess.”

-

尤长靖双手被领带绑住的时候还想再做一下无谓的挣扎：“王先生，我不会反抗的。”

王子异用领带打了一个颇为滑稽的蝴蝶结：“我知道的，但是这样更像是在拆开一件精美的礼物。”

“对着礼物也要用枪吗。”在微微挣扎中发现手上的领带其实并不算什么束缚的尤长靖突然从一颗娇弱的水蜜桃变成了一支带刺的小玫瑰，“王先生是没收到过什么好东西吗，戒备心怎么能这么重。”

“对着礼物不需要用枪，枪是送你的礼物。”王子异小心翼翼地解开尤长靖的裤腰带，连带着内裤扒下了尤长靖剪裁合身的西装裤，顿了一下，俯身亲了亲已经迫不及待站立起来的小尤长靖，“不用这么迫不及待的，今天晚上时间真的很多。”

尤长靖两只手被绑着，只能用手臂遮着眼睛感受王子异在亲完自己下身蓬勃的欲望后，沿着柱身会阴一点一点往后亲吻，在即将到达的时候突然停住了，悉悉嗦嗦了半天，也不知道在干嘛，企图逃避现实的人抬起手臂偷偷看一眼，这一眼太让人后悔了。

“王子异！你疯了！你想干嘛！。”任谁看到一把枪上被套上了保险套还被细细地抹上了润滑油都不会有什么顺从接纳的心的，“王子异！这他妈算什么礼物！”

王子异握住尤长靖乱蹬的脚：“你也想试试的吧，毕竟，我看你也没有打算挣脱领带的意思。”然后抓着一只脚踝使着巧劲给枪怼了进去。

“我操，王子异！”这下领带可是全挣开了，没有被润滑也没有被扩张穴口被涂了润滑的枪强势入侵，微微有些撕裂的疼被枪口的凉意压制着，胡乱挥舞着手臂划拉在王子异的背上，”你是不是脑子有病啊！你走火了怎么办！”

“你是小野猫吗。”王子异一点点贴近他，舔了一下尤长靖的鼻尖，膝盖顶了顶枪的手柄更往里塞了塞，“夹紧点，要掉出来了。”

“你神经病啊！干嘛还往里面塞！拿出来！”

王子异贴在尤长靖身上去够床头柜上的手机，按着尤长靖的腿，一声“咔嚓”，尤长靖都快被闪光灯闪瞎了眼，王子异还一脸笑眯眯地看着他，把手机递到他面前：“好看吗。”

尤长靖匆匆瞟了一眼，黑色的枪一半插在自己体内，一半被松松垮垮的安全套包着，穴口一圈泛着粉红，还有水痕划过的反光。

于是手臂又重新遮在了眼睛上。

王子异见状颇为无趣的把枪拔出来，安全套是松极了，枪都出来，安全套还拖着一个尾巴在穴口收缩，王子异挑挑眉，拎着安全套往外抽，看着尤长靖遮住眼睛发抖，手按在了匀润的屁股上：“是在邀请我吗？”说完还假装无辜的用手戳了戳粉红色的洞口，“水真的好多哦，要看一眼吗。”尤长靖抿嘴抿得更厉害了。

王子异舔了舔手指，故意地发出一声“撕溜”——“很甜哦。”

“我靠，王子异你做不做！你！操！”

“嗯，来做了。”

尤长靖两只手被按在了头两边，被迫与王子异对视，明明下半身冲撞得激烈到仿佛整个空间只有啪啪啪的回声，脸上却不动声色认认真真地只盯着自己，这种感觉太奇妙了。

尤长靖伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，被眼疾嘴快的王子异叼住了那一小节的舌头，在自己的口腔里一点点地舔，鼻子里发出满意的音节，眼睛里盛满了笑意。

“嗯...”

王子异舔着尤长靖的舌头，嘴唇，喉结，一点一点地碾压尤长靖最致命的区域，在一声高亢的尖叫里加快了冲撞的速度。

-

王子异衣服还没穿好，尤长靖还抱着被子在床上乱拱，房门突然被撞开。

睡死的尤长靖像一只受惊的兔子弹跳起来，又因为没有睡醒还是黏黏糊糊地喊：“子异，怎么啦。”

王子异转身大声道：“没什么，再睡会儿吧。”

“我早就猜到了王先生可能会脱离轨道，毕竟比起绅士杀手，您怜香惜玉的名声在道上更响。”尤家大少爷一把手枪抵上了王子异的额头，“王先生这么做，也太没有职业素养了吧。”

“怎么会呢，职业素养我是一直都在遵守的，毕竟。”王子异轻轻叹一口气，一个转身扣住了尤家大少爷的手，把枪重新抵上了他的头，“按照先来后到，我的雇主可是您的弟弟。”

“他先抵达的我心底。”


End file.
